Typically, a substrate process system includes a plurality of arranged process machines. A circuit substrate is transported from an upstream process machine to a downstream process machine among the plurality of process machines. The plurality of process machines include a mounting machine for mounting electronic components on the circuit substrate, and an inspection machine for inspecting the electronic components mounted on the circuit substrate. In such a system, preferably, the occurrence of defective products is prevented as much as possible, and preferably, an inspection process is reliably performed. In contrast, preferably, it does not take a long time for an inspection, and preferably, an inspection time is decreased. Taking these points into consideration, a substrate process system disclosed in the following patent literatures is provided with a plurality of inspection machines, and a circuit substrate is sequentially inspected by the plurality of inspection machines, and thereby, an inspection process is reliably performed, and at the same time, an inspection time is decreased.
PTL 1: JP-A-2011-119430
PTL 2: JP-A-2002-340813